The worst romance ever written
by ranch-kun
Summary: Exactly what the title states. I'll possibly continue it. Dunno. Shikatema people. First story. Total crybaby, so easy with flames K? Eh, Modern day setting. Rayed T for swearing. And also cause I'm paranoid like that. HIATUS. BEING REWRITTEN. CHECK PROFILE FOR MORE INFO.
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: Just some crapish stuff. Been addicted to Shikatema lately and thought I'd give a whirl. BTW I made them all the same age! *hides in dark corner* Plz don't kill me...*awkward silence* You hear that? The silence is upon us...*is shot for stupid comment* Ehrm. Ignore that plz. I, in absolutely NO WAY own Naruto, not even a smidget of it. If I did, Sasuke would be dead!**

Temari banged her head against the wall of her room. _Why? Why did I have to be the exchange student! _Temari banged her head in synch on the wall. _Why why why why why why why..._she banged to the rhythm. "Are you _trying _to dent the wall?" A voice spoke up behind her. "Gah!"she exclaimed, whirling around, turning to see blood red hair, completely different from her sandy color. Her shoulders relaxed. "Oh, Gaara, don't scare me like that." He smiled shyly at his older sister.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing, considering you're currently brooding and banging your head against the wall."she blinked at him.

"Which reminds me," Temari said and turned slowly back to the wall, "Why why why why why why..." she chanted, banging her head to the monotone beat.

"Oi! Who's at the door?" A voice yelled down the hall. "Kankuro you idiot, it's only Temari denting the plaster with her abnormally hard skull." Gaara replied calmly as Kankuro walked up and stood beside him. "Well, why's she doin' that?" Kankuro demanded. "Dunno. Stress? Craziness?" Gaara guessed. "Knowing Temari I wouldn't be surprised if it was the latter." Kankuro replied, cocking his head to the side. "Well as much fun as this is, you know, you two standing in my doorway discussing wether or not I'm mentally stable, I have to get to school." Temari sighed, removing her head from the wall. "Oh right! You're going to Konoha high!" Kankuro stated dumbly. Temari groaned and straightened her uniform. "Have fun. And you look nice today, Temari." Gaara commented.

"Yeah you do! Spend some extra time doin' your makeup today? What, tryin' to impress those losers?"

"Says the loser in the makeup."

"It's not makeup, it's warpaint!" Kankuro yelled after her, as she ran out the door to school.

Temari was early to school. Yet when she arrived there was already hundreds of students standing in the HUGE courtyard, talking, laughing, running, and being downright sociable. She SO wasn't going to last here. In Suna, people chatted politely when needed and you really didn't talk to people you didn't know, so she wasn't exactly a "social butterfly".

She wandered the courtyard, looking for a place, not overcrowded with loud teens. She was SO going to die._I rather have hot way dripped all over me before being forced to talk to one of these happy charms._

_Happy charms? _her inner-self questioned.

_Yeppers. They all seem like the type to burp unicorns and vomit rainbows._

_Ah, therefore making them 'happy charms'._

_Exactomundo._

Lost in her deep, mature, and totally not insane inner thoughts-she wasn't exactly paying attention. She walked straight into a girl, bashing foreheads. "Ohhh..." Temari groaned in pain. "Ow..." the other girl mumbled, rubbing her abnormally large forehead. Temari momentarily stopped rubbing her forehead to glare at the girl. "Mind watching where you're going?" she snapped, giving her a glare that would've made Kankuro avoid coming home for two days. "I could say the same to you!" the girl shot back, scowling. Temari laughed. _Certainly don't want to make enemies with a girl like her! _ "Hey, forget it. I'm Temari." she offered up. The other girl instantly brightened. "Sakura, pleased to meet you!" she replied. Huh. Guess she may get along with these happy charms after all.

Sakura chattered non-stop, twirling her bubble gum pink hair around her finger. Temari zoned out after a bit. Sakura, for all she knew, could be talking about toasters. She snapped back to attention when a new voice joined the two. "Hey Sakura, who's the chick?" a high pitched voice asked. "Ino, this is Temari, Temari,Ino." Sakura filled. "Hey, you new?" Ino asked. It became clear she was the barbie type. Long silky blonde hair, blue eyes, nice smile, freakishly skinny. A barbie down to the tee. "Uh, yeah." Temari grumbled, not really sure if she liked this girl or not.

"Oh cool! Whereya from?" Ino asked curiously. Temari pulled on one of her four ponytails. "I'm an exchange student from Suna high." she answered. Ino nodded and turned to Sakura and started blabbing. Temari sighed as the bell was rung, and started into the huge building, towards her class. She was surprised to find Ino and Sakura already inside._How'd they pass me? _she wondered. "Oh, hey, Temari!" Ino squealed, running up to her. "Looks like we're in the same class together! Cool!" Ino screamed in her ear. She winced.

_I fear my ears will spontaneously combust if I spend to much time with her._

_Why?_

_With all her damn squealing! My ears feel like they're on fire!_

_That's not good._

_No it's not._

_You should see a doctor about that._

_Trust me, I will._

Agreeing with her inner-self, Temari was dragged into class by a shrieking Ino, hugged by a squealing Sakura, and dragged into a empty desk.

_Why do I have a feeling I'll be deaf by the end of the week?_

**A\N: Meh. If you like it, review. If you don't, I' ll probably cry for two hours. TBC? Dunno. I guess I' ll wait. For reviews. Then decide. So um, yeah. Bye...?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm baaaaaccckkk! Glad to see me! Ima fast writer huh? After some MUCH needed advice on the last chapter, I updated it. Surprised? I didn't think so. I mean, it was so obvious, I felt like a complete, and TOTAL, idiot. Uh, forget that complete and total idiot part plz. Like seriously, FORGETTABOUTIT. So. Chapter two. Where we meet Shikamaru. *giggle* every time I see him on Naruto, I can't help but stare and try to imagine him with his hair down. Anywayz, on with the show!**

**P.s. I, in absolutely NO WAY own even a smidget of Naruto. If I did, I would be a main character. FOSHIZZLE!**

"Hello, class! I am Iruka for the new student! Please stand up and introduce yourself and then we may continue with class!" he chirped.

_What did I tell you? Happy charms._

_Mm. I can see your point._

_Yes, I think even Kankuro would see it, and he's a moron._

_Wow. You know, that tone of voice really hurt._

_Not my fault you're an idiot on certain occasions._

_But, I'm your inner-self. So really, you just called yourself an idiot._

_Ah, but I said on occasions._

Ending, their little debate, Temari stood up. "Hello, I am Temari no Sabaku, (**A/N: Did I spell her last name right?**) and I am a foreign exchange student from Suna high." she hurried out, before promptly slinking down into her chair.

"Okay! Let's move on with class!" Iruka smiled.

Iruka ran over roll-call, looking up as he called out the names.

"Hinata?"

"H-here." a quiet voice squeaked out.

"Tenten?"

"Here!"

"Shikamaru?"

No response.

Iruka looked up and narrowed his eyes at the seat next to Temari's.

"Shikamaru Nara?" he asked again. "Mr. Nara!" he yelled, causing Temari to yelp in surprise. _That's one vicious happy charm! _she thought, looking reproachfully at her teacher who she'd taken for granted.

"Hn?" a sleepy voice slurred next to her.

Iruka rolled his eyes.

"Sorry to disturb your nap, Mr. Nara, but class is about to begin,"

"S'okay, I'll probably fall asleep later,like in the middle of your lecture." a voice slurred, almost sounding drunk, next to her.

Temari found it oddly attractive. She looked to her right, and took in the boy she hadn't noticed when she'd arrived.

He had a bored, uninterested look on his face and he slouched over on his desk, hand supporting his head. His hair was pulled back in a high, spiky ponytail, kinda making his head look like a pineapple. His uniform, was rumpled, like he'd pulled them straight off the floor, the top two buttons at the collar were undone, and his tie hung loosely around his neck. His shirt was untucked and his sleeves were rolled up. Temari's eyes widened. Did he have-his ears pierced? She squinted. Yep. Small silver loops. Wow.

Temari pulled on one of her ponytails, finding them oddly attractive. Iruka fumed. "Mr. Nara learn some respect please!" The boy blinked slowly as though tired. "Nah, too troublesome." he replied, yawning.

_Kind of a rebel, eh?_

_Ha, and you thought they were ALL happy charms._

_Maybe he's too tired to be one right now!_

_He doesn't seem like the type to spurt pretty colors and sharp horses._

_Heh, sharp horses._

_Dear lord._

_What?_

_Do you know what people would THINK if they heard us?_

_No. But I'm sure it's PERFECTLY normal to talk to your inner-ego._

_That Sakura chick looks like the kind of person to do that..._

_Sakura? Nah, she seems pretty sane..._

_Unlike you._

_Unlike YOU._

_Soooo, unlike you?_

_Exactly._

As Iruka started the lecture, Temari sneaked another peek over at the boy. His head was already down, his back rising and falling peacefully, giving away the fact that he was asleep. Temari rolled her eyes.

_What's with this kid?_

**A/N: Heh. I think I may have went a little overboard with describing Shikamaru.**

**...But seriously. The guy, maybe he'd be a rebel in our 'modern world society.' **

**...Or a totally hot, smartass, lazy, genius! Dunno... Who should he BE PPLS!**

**So um...R&R? **

**Scorn's child: OVER AND OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N: Hiya readers! I AM A FAST WRITER...and I have to much free time... I finished watching all the episodes in Soul eater, And I am starting Naruto Shippuden! YAYS! hehehe I think you're going to like this chapter...Anywayz.**

**A little update information; ECHO UCHIHA, HEAR MY CALL! Yes you may adopt this story if I don't feel like finishing it. But that's doubtful. **

**Okay, on with the show!**

**P.s. I, in absolutely NO WAY own Naruto. Not even a smidget of it. If I did, We'd see Shikamaru with his hair down. And shirtless. A lot.**

Temari gathered her books and walked out the classroom. She shivered, science was WAY too weird with that white-haired Jiraiya as a teacher. The second she was out of class she was pounced on by Ino. "Hey Temari!" she yelled. Sakura rushed out of he flow of teens to join Ino in her blabbing. Hinata, Tenten, rushed out the crowd after Sakura. Temari greeted them and tried to pry a giggling Ino off her arm. After homeroom, Temari had been introduced to Hinata and Tenten. Hinata seemed shy, and blushed often, stuttering whenever she spoke. Her look complimented her personality too.

Hinata had long blackish-blue hair that framed her pale face quite nicely. Her eyes were the palest purple, mostly described as lavender. She was a soft, timid creature. Temari liked that. She wasn't a big fan of having THREE chatter-boxes as friends.

Tenten was the exact opposite of Hinata. She was bold, loud, and liked to pick fights often. She wore her cinnamon colored hair up in two buns, and was known for keeping a swiss army knife in an extra secret pocket she'd sewn into her skirt. She was she exact opposite of Hinata, which is why they're such great friends.

Temari had dropped one of her textbooks when squeals came from all around. Temari felt like someone had set off a bomb in the school. She snatched up her book and stood up, only to be shoved into the lockers by Ino. "What the hell?" she hissed. Ino pushed herself against the lockers as well as the rest of the girls in the hallway.

When Temari looked around, she realized all the girls had hearts in their eyes. She swore Justin Bieber or that sparkly vampire dude was walking down the hall. Not that she liked them, she just assumes normal girls do.

"What's up?" Temari whispered to Sakura. Sakura looked at her like the words _world's biggest idiot _were printed on her forehead. "Oh yeah. This is only your second week here!" she stated.

"Yes it is love, now, mind telling me _what the hell is going on!"_

"It's _them._ The five hottest boys in our school/grade!" she squealed.

"Wait, all this over some guys?" Temari asked, not really getting it.

"Here they come!" some girl screeched and everyone was blushing, squealing, Temari saw a few girls faint. Temari turned to Sakura again.

"Mind explaining?"

"OHMIGOD!" Sakura squealed.

Sakura regained her composure and turned towards Temari as the group of five walked past, ignoring the giggling fangirls and joking with each other.

"Okay, listen up child! I shall explain it only once! See the energetic blonde on the end? That's Naruto. He's basically friends with everyone." Sakura stated matter-oh-so-factly. Temari tilted her head.

"What's up with the scars? They kinda look like whiskers."

"He got in a fight with a gang." Sakura said passively.

"Moving on, that boy with the shaggy, brown, hair? He's Kiba. Has a soft spot for dogs and girls. And the guy with the headband and long hair is Neji. He's awesome at sports and is Hinata's cousin to explain the eyes."

"And the guy with the spiky ponytail and earrings? That's Shikamaru. He's a certified genius."

_Him? That guy who fell asleep in Homeroom? Pfft. Certified genius my ass, Sakura must be messin'._

Sakura sighed dreamily. And the broody, dark boy at the end? That's Sasuke. He's smart, not Nara smart, mind you, but still smart. And he's mysterious, and is somehow friends with that Naruto."

_His hair is weird._

_Kinda reminds you of a chicken butt huh?_

_Yeah, but Sakura seems to like this guy. If I called him "Chicken butt head" I'd be-_

_Chopped into little pieces, deep fried, and served for lunch in the cafeteria?_

_Uh, that's on way to put it I guess._

"FINALLY, BREAK!" Ino shouted, raising her arms above her head as though to say 'victory'.

"Com'on, the courtyard is already full!" Tenten whined, pausing at the main paused for a moment before taking out her beloved map of the giant high school. "Oi! Girls let's take these steps to the roof!" Temari declared. "We should have some privacy up there." The girls nodded, not wanting to dive into that crowd of kids, and not having a better idea.

After a very short jog up the stairs, they bursted onto the roof, only to find people there. Five especially _hot _people. They turned to look at the girls. "Heh, find us huh? Good work findin' this place anyway, Shikamaru." Neji spoke up. Shikamaru gave a lazy salute from where he was laying, looking up at the sky.

"I try my best." he drawled.

"Are you girls gonna stand there gawking or come join us?" Kiba called. Ino straightened her skirt and waltzed over there. Hinata, Tenten, Sakura and Temari followed slowly. Sakura plunked down on one side of Sasuke, with Ino on the other. Naruto sat on Sakura's right laughing at the joke Kiba had made.

Hinata sat next to Kiba and fidgeted nervously whenever he talked to her, but soon became comfortable and joined the conversation. Tenten sat next to Neji, both boasting about the awards in sports they'd won.

Seeing no choice, Temari sat next to Shikamaru.

"Hey."

"Hey, wait, you're in my homeroom right?"

"Yeah, I've sat next to you for two weeks. Just notice me? What, to busy with your naps?" Temari teased.

"Why yes, Troublesome woman."

"Oh troublesome am I?"

"It's written all over your face in bright, bold letters."

"Is that so?"

"Mm." Shikamaru grunted, sitting up.

"Such an intelligent answer!"

Shikamaru raised a thin eyebrow. "Are you doubting my intelligence now?"

"Yes."

Shikamaru was about to answer when Kiba intervened. "Hey guys! The Mist is holding an indoor festival on Saturday! How about we take these lovely ladies with us?" Kiba asked/demanded. Ino squealed. We'd love to go! Right girls!" she screeched. The girls looked at each other and nodded.

"GREAT! WE'LL MEET YOU AT THE METRO STATION! RIGHT GUYS!" Naruto screamed, pumping his fist in the air. The boys looked around.

"Alright." -Neji

"Fine." -Sasuke

"Hell yeah!" -Kiba

"Troublesome, but sure." -Shikamaru

"WOOHOO!" Naruto howled, doing a little happy dance. Shikamaru rolled his eyes at his blonde friend. "Idiot." Temari stared in awe. "Where does he get that energy from?" she wondered out loud. Shikamaru smirked. "We have no idea." Temari was about to reply when the bell rung. Neji sighed. "Back to boring old classes." they stood up. "See ya later, boys!" Sakura called, walking down the steps.

Once they were out of hearing range of the boys, Ino squealed. "Temari, you little angel! You must've been sent to us from above!" Sakura joined in on the squealing. "Tis' true my angel! Many days we've searched for where they hide, have we!" Sakura danced. Temari raised an eyebrow.

"What's up with the old english?"

**A/N: How was THAT for an awesum sauce chapter! Heh, longer than the other ones too... Ahem. So um, R&R! I really have nothing to say, I'm really content with this chapter...**

**Scorn's child; OVER AND OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know I just updated and all, but when I read Shikatema fanfics, inspiration hits me like a baby ruth's candy bar truck. *bounces happily on toes* Sooooo, festival madness! Teehee! YOU IN THE SPIRIT! Of course you are. And may I mention, that I, in fact, am a insomniac. Sooo, lots of in the middle of the night updates! Woohoo! **

**OKAY, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**P.s. I, in NO WAY own Naruto. Not even a smidget of it. If I did, Gaara would be in EVERY episode. Because he's hot.**

"INO! Does it take that long to do your hair _every day?_ " Tenten groaned. Temari, Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura were all at Ino's place getting ready for the festival tonight.

"Yes! I wanna impress my Sasuke!" she yelled through the door.

"Back off Ino-pig, he's _mine!"_ Sakura shouted.

Thus begins the long argument through the door that involved a lot of Temari and Tenten facepalming while Hinata tried to calm them down. "G-girls, please s-stop fighting!" Hinata stuttered.

Temari facepalmed.

Tenten face palmed.

"ALRIGHT, SHUT UP YOU TWO!" Temari commanded, standing up. Sakura stopped yelling. Ino opened the door. They both stared at Temari.

"You two and your stupid fighting over a stupid, _freaking,boy _is pissing me off. Ino, your hair looks fine, and we're already late. Not get your ass out of the bathroom and let's go down to the metro."

Ino blinked.

Sakura blinked.

Hinata looked ready to faint.

Tenten grinned.

"Alright, I agree with Temari! Let's get all our super hot asses down to the metro to meet the guys!"

Once outside, Ino turned to Temari. "You didn't have to yell at us. Besides, you only feel that way because nobody's fighting with you over _Shika."_

Temari glared. "I do _not _ like Shikamaru." she stated.

"Aw, come on Tem, we all saw how you and Shikamaru hit it off on the roof on Thursday." Tenten teased.

Temari felt blood rush to cheeks. To cover it, she lowered her head. Sakura clapped her hands.

"All right girls! Let's not keep the guys waiting!" Sakura said, drawing the attention away from a red Temari. Temari mouthed a quick "Thank you" and jogged down the stairs to the metro.

At the bottom of the stairs Ino stopped and squealed, causing the other girls to stop and turn back to look at her.

"What's wrong, Ino?" Hinata asked, concerned.

Ino pulled out her phone in a flash of pink diamonds and snapped a picture.

"Sorry guys! I just _had _ to get a picture of Sasuke in casual clothes!" Ino giggled.

Sasuke was indeed, dressed in casual clothes, as was the rest of the group, and any woman that walked by swooned. A girl waltzed up to the group and practically draped herself on Shikamaru's arm. Temari felt like punching something. Preferably that girl.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, as well as the rest of the boys in the group. Temari could see his mouth moving, asking a question. The girl giggled and swatted him, twirling her orange hair around her finger.

"Ooooo trouble in paradise Temari?" Ino giggled. Temari glared at her, keeping one eye on the girl.

The orange haired _witch _giggled and flirted with Shikamaru. He tried-and failed- to pry the mystery girl off his arm. He was about to speak when he spotted them.

"Oi! Temari! We're over here!" he called, waving. Temari swallowed her rage and put on a carefree smirk. He looked good. Scratch that, he looked _sexy._ Shikamru wore black, straight-legged jeans, a green t-shirt so dark it almost looked black and a camo jacket thrown over it, rolled up at the sleeves. His hair was still it's usual ponytail. _Damn. I bet he looks sexy with his hair down. _Temari mentally slapped herself.

_Where the hell did that come from?_

_Oh, me, supplying the words you were looking for..._

_I wasn't looking for words to describe him with._

_Yeah you were. Face it, you're thinking on a scale of one to ten, he's a TWENTY._

_Exaggerating much?_

_Nope. I speak the truth and only the truth._

_Oh really?_

_Yep. Like, how you LOOOVVEEE Shika._

_Shika? _

_Aha! You questioned the statement, not the fact IN the statement._

_Huh?_

Inches away from strangling herself for answers, Temari walked up to the boys along with the rest of the group. The orange haired witch looked as though she had no intention of freeing Shikamaru. Temari straightened her skirt. She was appropriately dressed in a purple denim skirt with fishnet leggings, combat boots, and a black tank top with a red sash at the waist. All and all, she thought she looked really good.

"Temari! Hey! Where's the rest of the girls?" Kiba asked, tilting his head to the side like a dog.

Puzzled, Temari turned around and saw the girls hesitantly ducking behind doors and people. "Kiba, you idiot, there right there." Neji sighed, gesturing at the girls. The small group of girls turned red in synch. Noticing them Naruto stood on a bench and yelled;

"HEY GIRLS WE'RE OVER HERE!" only to be yanked down by Sasuke. "Way to go and attract attention, idiot. Now all the girls in the station are going to think we meant _them."_

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Shika, think I can join you at the festival?" the girl said, in a flirty voice. The attention was brought back to her and all eyebrows were raised.

"Yo Shikamaru, you know this chick?" Kiba asked.

"No." Shikamaru replied giving him a 'get-this-thing-off-me-and-I'll-be-forever-in-your-debt' look.

"Hey guys! We're here!" Ino squealed, running up to the guys.

"Oh that's great! We're just waiting on Lee and Chouji!" Kiba cheered.

"Lee and Chouji?" Sakura asked, walking up.

"Chouji is Shikamaru's best friend, and Lee is Naruto's friend. Once they get here, we'll be ready to go." Neji said calmly.

A loud 'how youthful!' came from the other side of the station and Naruto grinned.

"HEY LEE, OVER HERE!" he shouted, once again standing on a bench,to be _once again_ yanked down by Sasuke and scolded.

"Oh, Shika!" the girl called, obviously annoyed at how he was ignoring her. Shikamaru gave Temari a 'dear-god-remove-this-thing-before-I-kill-myself-' look, silently pleading with her.

Temari gave in, 1 because she was _slightly _just slightly jealous, 2, because he really did look ready to kill himself. "Hey you!" she barked at the girl, making her jump.

"Who the hell are you?" she witch put on a defiant face. "I am Sasame." she said, flipping her locks. Just then, a round boy munching on a bag of chips came up. "Oi, Shikamaru, who's the chick?" he asked between bites.

"Oh hey Chouj!" Lee said, smiling and waving energetically. "S'up Lee!" he replied. Sasuke facepalmed. "Can we get this stupid fangirl off of Shikamaru and go already?" he asked testily.

"Yeah. Get the hell off Shikamaru so we can go already." Neji said coldly.

Hinata paled at his tone. "N-n-neji n-no need to be so r-rude." she stuttered, intimidated by her cousin.

"Aww, Neji, stop scarin' your cousin!" Kiba said, oh so casually throwing an arm over her shoulder. Hinata turned red.

Sasame pouted. "I'll only leave if _Shika _tells me to." she looked up at Shikamaru.

"Let go of my arm, Sasame." he said flatly. Frankly, all the girls seemed flabbergasted by his tone. Especially Temari. She'd always taken him for the nice, sweet, kinda guy. Sasame released him looking hurt , scowled at Temari, and ran off.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes, once again surprising the girls. "You smoke, Shikamaru?" Sakura asked. He lit one and put it to his lips. Naruto shook his head.

"Man you smoke so much I wouldn't be surprised if you dropped dead one day with a lit cigar in your mouth." he shook his head. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and removed it from his lips.

"Fine if you're going to make a big deal about it." he grumbled, dropping the cigar and stomping it out.

Sasuke sighed. "Let's go already."

Tenten piped up. "Why don't we walk? It's not that far from here and it's awesome out tonight?" she suggested.

"And Shika can have his precious cigarette." Kiba teased

Shikamaru winced. "Please don't call me that." he pleaded.

And off into the night they set, Shikamaru smoking a cigar the whole way.

**A\N: Eh? Eh? Come on gimme some props! YEah Sasame. *shrugs* I couldn't think of anyone! *smacks self* I know, I know, this chapter is all over the place, but chill! It' ll be totally awesome in the next one! NOW REVIEW! It inspires me and boosts my confidence. Though I have some sad news... Damn school is starting in like six days. So my updates probably won't be as often. Damn school...*angry muttering* BUT WHO CARES! Alright I'll start the next chapter! Once I think of how to continue this...*facedesks***

**R&R!**

**Scorn's Child: OVER AND OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Scorn's Child: *looks at feet ashamedly* Kitty, do I really have to do this?Ninja Kitty (my other personality): Go on...*nudges forward*Scorn's Child: *sigh* Yes Kitty...Scorn's Child: I am sorry to announce I will be putting The worst romance ever written on hold...*looks away*Ninja Kitty: And...?Scorn's Child: *whimpers* I'll rewrite all the chapters. I'm not happy with the wording...Ninja Kitty: Also...?Scorn's Child: *shuffles feet* Also I'm sorry for not telling my faithful readers sooner...Ninja Kitty: Expect the new and improved chapter soon!**


	6. AN: Apologies all around

**Excuse me everyone,**

**I'm sorry I've been neglecting this story so horribly and it's wrong to keep you waiting. I'm sorry I haven't updated, and instead went and wrote many other stories. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm **_**sorry.**_**And every review or favorite makes me feel guilty. I'm so sorry, I really am. I'm putting this story on hiatus for a while, I wanna finish some of my other stories and rewrite this one. I may post it under this one, or, underneath a different story altogether, which I plan to rename **_**The worst romance ever written: Rewritten! **_**Guys, I can't even tell you how sorry I am, it's eating me up alive. Please, forgive me if you can, I'm so so sorry. I feel so guilty for not updating and just, I'm so sorry. I know I've said it a million times, but I mean it. I really don't want to disappoint what few readers I have and..I'm sorry.**

**On the bright side, I've developed as a writer, and when I rewrite this, I hope it turns out more splendid and detailed than the last one. Like I said guys, I'm sorry.**

**I'm really sorry for disappointing you guys. **

**Who am I kidding? No one reads these things! **

**But for those who are, thanks for sticking through my rambling, and I'm sorry this update isn't what you thought it was. I have tons of other stories I just wanna get done. **

**I'm so so so sorry guys. Really, I am. **

**I'm sorry, **

**Scorn's Child**


End file.
